


Not as innocent as the looks serve

by tsunderecult



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Oikawa reads smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderecult/pseuds/tsunderecult
Summary: Kuroo didn't expect his seatmate to read explicit smut during a lecture.Not with keeping a straight face at least.





	

Tooru made a rather friendly impression on him when the new members of the univerisity's volleyball team had to introduce themselves.  
With that in mind Tetsurou decided to sit next to the setter whose concentration on the lecture was comparable to the one he had during the tryouts at volleyball, he would solely take notes of relevant information with an organized handwriting that was almost as pretty as the looks he served.  
He already had multiple girls asking for his number and questioning about things like,  
'Are you a model?', 'Weren't you on TV?'  
The way the setter dealt with it; however, made it look like it was his daily routine. It probably was.

The professor announced a short break due to someone important calling, getting a relieved sigh from what appeared to be half of the attendees.  
An early in the morning lecture would usually not allow to arrive all posh and ready to kick ass but Tooru served a counterexample with his light brown combination of sweater, cravat, and blazer, making it look like an uniform. Then again, Tetsurou's outfit was less official, keeping it simple with a black shirt and a red flannel in combination with a pair of black skinny jeans and converse.

He wanted to start some friendly chatter with his teammate but decided it wasn't the proper point in time with him being on his phone.  
He seemed even more concentrated on the stuff he was reading when you compare it to the lecture that was slightly boring. Understandable.

He glanced at Tooru's phone only to his own disbelief.

 _'Finn, I want you here and now, in my-'_ The rest had him speechless, but he would silently continue to read it with him only to check Tooru's reaction to the more obscene parts.  
How was he able to read explicit porn without showing any sign of mental presence?  
When he scrolled down and came to something Tetsurou hadn't expected, he just snickered when he heard his seatmate gasp audibly.

"Damn, how do you read that without showing any feeling?" he finally uttered, still hovering his hand over his mouth.

"Years of practice and desensitization," he grinned, closing the app and smiling at Tetsurou, "But having that in mind, I shouldn't have gotten your attention to begin with, or should I?"

"No, we just. I thought I could talk to you or something, but didn't due to you being busy. I didn't know that you were busy with that though," he laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"If you want to talk," Tooru leaned his chin on his palm, "We could go for coffee. If you're interested of course. Kuroo Tetsurou, right?"

"Right. And yes, we could get to know each other."  
Whatever it was, something about the setter left his heart throbbing. Was it him leaning on his hand with that slightly sultry look in his half lidded eyes? Or the way his wavy chestnut hair was covering the sides of his face?  
At this point he was sure that whatever he was feeling, it must have been similar to one of Tooru's fangirls.  
Tooru handed him his phone, expecting him to type in his number.

"I hope you won't judge me. After all, there's no second chance for the first impression."

"Don't worry, I've got different cares at the moment."

**Author's Note:**

> Tooru definitely likes Star Wars and he definitely ships Stormpilot.
> 
> You can find me at tsunderecult.tumblr.com


End file.
